As a demand for multimedia contents is increasing, electronic devices, such as personal terminals, ultrahigh definition televisions (UHDTVs), or the like, are required to provide a high throughput. To meet the high throughput, researches on chip-to-chip communication showing high efficiency have been conducted. The chip-to-chip communication refers to communication between chips included in the electronic devices. The chip-to-chip communication requires an ultra-wideband frequency in order to obtain high data transfer efficiency. In particular, the demand for the frequency bandwidth of the ultra-wideband may be satisfied by utilizing a terahertz band frequency. The terahertz band has a wavelength less than millimeter and thus has the advantage in implementing a micro system.
However, since the chip-to-chip communication has a very short distance between the chips, signals to be transmitted and received may be transmitted to undesired chips rather than to desired chips according to arrangements between the chips. The phenomenon in which the signals are transmitted to undesired points is referred to as a cross talk. Since the cross talk interferes with transmitting and receiving desired signals, the cross talk may cause distortions in transmitted and received signals during a chip-to-chip wireless communication process and may cause malfunction of a whole system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.